


Tentacles on the Six O’clock News

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Barry, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Nudity, Rape, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, top!Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry goes after a new meta and gets more than he bargained for.





	Tentacles on the Six O’clock News

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to the crew on the Flarrowverse server I’m a part of. This one is for you.

Len had been sitting comfortably plotting out his next heist when his phone rang.  He picked it up without really thinking.  “Speak.”

"Hey boss." Len wasn’t entirely sure what or who he expected when his phone had gone off, but who ever he'd expected when he answered his phone, he hadn't expected Axel fucking Walker on the other end of the line.  How the hell did the kid even have his number?

"What is it Axel?" He sighed.

"So you know how you've got a thing for the flash...."

"I do not..."

"Turn on channel ... what channel is that over there... oh, Mick says turn on channel 9."

"Mick's there... why would I..." Len turns on the tv and goes to channel 9 where he's greeted with Barry being pinned down face up by a dozen tentacles on each limb, holding him spread as others feel up his body before popping off his logo to find the zipper and undoing it to reveal creamy skin.  "holy shit."

"This make up for breaking that thing last week?"

"Axel you saw on a 40 mil crown and flatted it.  And this... .uh... this...." The tentacles pulled and moved till he saw the top of Barry's pubes.  The kid was freeballing... as the bottom of the suit was torn from him leaving him bare to the world the news crew zoomed in on Barry's hard cock and how there were now more tentacles wrapping around the base like a living cock ring and then wrapping around his balls to make a massive ball stretcher before they began to pulse and stroke his cock.  "fuck...." Len groaned.

"I'll get back to you.  Enjoy boss." The click was deafening in Len's ear as he watched Barry buck and thrash, the tentacles directing his cock as he came all over his own abs, the cum pooling around his belly button where several tentacles quickly coated themselves with Barry's own cum before they began to invade his ass.  Len should help him... should go save him... instead he was sitting here in his safe house across town adjusting himself as he sat down and watched this live porn that the news was broadcasting to the entire world.

“PLEASE!?” Barry screamed out as several swelling tentacles found their way into him and spread him open, fucking their bumping and swollen girth into him causing him to spread his legs further as his cock leaked precum like an unkinked hose.

“should we be showing this….?” One of the news casters asked and Len noticed that they were sitting on the set watching the coverage without breaking eye contact, literally airing the rape of the Flash on live tv.

“shit…” Muttered to himself before he picked up his phone and dialed.

“Who is this?” Cisco answered.

“Captain Cold.”

“AH!” He was pretty sure that Cisco had just thrown his phone.  He waited.  “You still there?” Cisco sighed after a while.

“Yes.” He waited.  “I’m calling about Barry.”

“… w…what about B…Barry?” Cisco tried to cover.

“I’m watching his naked body being raped by a tentacle meta on live tv.”

“shit…” Cisco scrambled.  “Which channel?”

“All of them.  Everything local anyways.  Everyone is zoomed in and airing the Flash’s naked body… no blurring, no editing… and there he goes cumming again.” Len watched as Barry bucked and came, spraying his seed all over himself as he swore and begged.  But the tentacles kept fucking him, kept opening him wider for more to play.

“PLEASE… SOMEONE HELP ME!?” Barry sobbed.

“Cisco.”

“There’s only so much I can do here…” Len was already getting his gear on while charging the gun to fire on high.

“Cut the feed.”

“Too many….”

“Localized emp.” Len said calmly as he locked the door behind him and started down the street.

“how big…”

“Couple blocks.  I’m six away.  Hit them now.  Shut that feed down.”

“Okay.  3… 2… 1… and go.” Len looked up to see a beam of blue light hitting down town.  It was a low level emp, just enough to fry anything actively online right then, Barry’s suit was offline because of how it was removed, and as Len ran up, he noticed people trying to make sense of why their tech wasn’t working but there lay Barry, naked on his side in the din of darkness before he lit the world up with the ice he fired freezing the black liquid like tentacle guy in a block of ice.  He smashed the tentacles’ connection and pulled the froze tentacles out of Barry and draped his coat over the naked Barry as he grabbed the suit.

“Clean up team needs to get here.  I’ve got the Flash.  Moving to extract.”

“len?” Barry mumbled, his voice hoarse from screaming.

“Don’t worry kid.  I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nano is winding down. 7 more days to get final word counts.


End file.
